Breath of Fire II Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire II. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate English Translation, the fourth column lists the English Capcom USA translation and the fifth column lists Ryusui's Retranslation. Characters Party members Secondary Characters Shamans Tenants Dragon Forms Enemies Field monsters Mini-bosses Bosses Unused/dummy enemies Weapons Swords Bows Knuckles Staves Rings Daggers Rapiers Whips Equipment Armors Helmets Shields Accessories Fishing gear GBA Trade equipment Items Hunting rewards Fish Key Items GBA Trade items Unused/dummy items Magic list Spells Learnable Skills Character's command skills In-Battle actions Formations Aspara's Nature skills :Note: These spells are the various effects of using Spar's "Ntre" command skill, and thus their names are only visible if they are hacked into a character's spell list. Enemy only skills Unused/dummy skills Locations Unused/dummy locations Credits references Breath of Fire II features an unique list of credits which, rather than listing the game's production staff, instead provides names for pretty much every character in the game, from main and important characters to the many NPC roaming the towns. Most interestingly, the names used are actually references to several Western people such as writers, singers, etc. This section atempts to list all the recognized references featured in the credits, although it is still incomplete. Note the ending credits are the same for both English and Japanese version, and so "Ryu Bateson" is not JP-exclusive as its commonly believed (in fact, only Tapeta/Jean's full-name is given in-game, all others are only found here). Chapter 1 Characters from the Rangers' HQ are named after musicians. The guardmen at HomeTown appear to be named after musicians. Chapter 2 The three Coliseum guards are named after the members of the rock band “Van Halen”. The three Coliseum fans are named after sociologists. Other characters in Chapter 2: Chapter 3 The first three soldiers from Wyndia are, once again, named after authors. The next three are a reference to a single by English trio Right Said Fred. The final Wyndian soldier is named after a race car driver and car manufacturer. The two Wildcats are named after people related to cuisine. The Wildcat Cafe’s bouncers are all named after characters in Capcom's Saturday Night Slam Masters. The witches are named after female singers. The prisoners from Nimufu's tower are named after male singers. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Three of Highfort’s guards are named after German numbers. Three other guards share the name of a German author. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Rand’s mini-boss, the Eva Messenger, is named after Marquez, linking it with the Nicanor reference above. Chapter 8 Most of Wyndia’s guards are named after authors. All of the resistance members are named after Disney characters. The thieves in the Thieves' Tomb have names that are either gibberish or based on acts of thievery and related activities. Chapter 9 The believers in Evrai are named after explorers. Chapter 10 The dragons are named after musicians, mostly Jazz singers. The sages in Dragnier all reference buttons from the SNES controller. Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations